Happy Ending
by CossetteLune
Summary: Narcissa finds out about the affair Lucius and Severus have been having. Lucius talks to her and talks to Severus. Finally a Lucius/Severus fic that doesn't end in suicide, death or other depressing endings!


A Snucius Story

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.

Happy Birthday Kristin! Kristin is my sister and it is her birthday today, this was one of her presents. Also Kristin's drawn attention to the fact that there are very few if any happy Lucius/Severus fanfictions. I now see why. They are very difficult! I hope you enjoy it! Personally it's not my favorite, hopefully you feel differently about it!

* * *

**Happy Ending**

_CossetteLune_

Lucius came bursting in the dungeon doors, a sense of extreme urgency in his movements. "Severus! We have to talk, _now_!"

Severus' head jolted up. "Is there something wrong?" With a wave of his wand he closed and locked the doors to his room.

"Very wrong! I think she knows," Lucius was pacing briskly and speaking fast. "If she finds out. No, she can't. But what if she does?"

"Lucius, calm down. You're not making any sense. Take a breath and slow down."

Lucius did as told and continued. This time Severus actually caught what was being said. "I think she knows. I don't know how, but she does. I'm ruined! We're ruined!"

"Who knows? Narcissa? You can't be talking about Narcissa!" Severus stood, concern in his voice.

"Yes, Narcissa. What else could possible be more disastrous?"

"About us? She knows about us?"

Lucius nodded in response then sunk into a nearby chair. "What am I going to do? The blond buried his head in his hands.

"She may not. What makes you so sure that she knows?"

"When I came into our room to go to bed I saw her gazing in the mirror, brushing her hair. She looked a little distracted but I thought nothing of it. When I went to give her a kiss she turned away from me and said, 'You could have at least had the decency to tell me.' When I asked her what she was talking about she only looked up at me and a tear ran down her cheek. After a minute of silence she asked, 'Did you ever really love me?' And I didn't know what to do. So I panicked and left without a word," Taking his face out of his hands Severus saw, for the first time ever, a tear in the Malfoy's eye. "Not only am I finished now, so is the Malfoy name. And worse of all..." He ran his fingers through his hair. "You should have seen her face. She was so hurt. She is still hurt. Because of me."

"Are you sure that is what she meant? Maybe-"

"No, I know her well enough. That's what it was."

"And I guess there's no way to hide it now."

"No."

"You should probably go and talk to her."

"I can't!"

Severus walked over to Lucius' side and took his hand. "Lucius, she loves you. If she really loves you as much as you believe she does then she will understand. All she'll want is your happiness. No matter what the cost. Go and talk to her, comfort her and explain things to her. Don't leave out anything. She will appreciate the honesty if nothing else."

Lucius stood and kissed Severus on the cheek. "Thank you Sev. You're amazing. I don't know why you put up with me. Or how."

"You're worth it," He smiled at his lover.

Lucius returned the smile and kissed him again, this time on the lips. "I love you."

"You to. Now go. Everything will work out."

Lucius took a deep sigh then turned and left.

Severus watched him exit, with sorrow in his eyes. From the outside it looked like the Malfoy's had it pretty easy. They had money, status and tended to get what ever they pleased. How ever, when it comes to things that money cannot buy, they actually had it harder than most. In the past Lucius had shared the troubles about being a Malfoy. Maintaining status while taking care of his family and no matter how much distress they went through, they couldn't let any one know about it. Since he was young things were that way, but it didn't make things any easier. It doesn't help that they could loose any one, friends, family, in the blink of an eye. The instant any one betrayed their ways they were forbidden to speak to them again. All of this quickly takes a toll on them. The Malfoy family is never as happy as they let on to be.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves Lucius walked into his room. Looking at his wife for only a second he had already completely lost any calm he had. She was sitting with her back against the wall on their bed. Her arms were wrapped around her legs. The beautiful blonde was physically shaking. Her tear-stained face was looking at a picture she had in her hands. It was one of her favourite pictures that was always kept on the mantel in their living room. It was from their wedding day, Lucius was kissing her cheek, she was blushing. Both looked like they were in complete ecstasy. Looking back at Narcissa, Lucius felt her pain by just looking at her. He wished, more than anything at that moment that he never had any relations with Severus. Narcissa was so sweet to him and deserved only the best. Although, no matter how much he realized that he had hurt her he also couldn't come around to tell her that he didn't love Severus. Sev was the love of his life.

Closing his eyes for a second and taking in a long breath he made his way over to her. "Narcissa," His voice was pleasant and quite. "Sweet heart," He placed a hand on her shoulders and sat next to her. "I don't know where to begin. I am so sorry. I never should have done this to you and I feel terrible about it. I wish I could undo it all. You know that I would never want you hurt," He leaned over and kissed her forehead gently.

She finally looked away form the old photo and turned her face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and soothingly began rubbing his hands up and down her back. When Narcissa spoke her voice was nothing more than a whisper. "What are you saying Lucius? I don't know what I should be thinking. Was it only one time or has it happened before?" She paused for a second to wipe the tears away from her eyes. "And the worst part. It was with another man. Not a woman, a man. Are you even hetero-sexual? If you aren't than that means you never really loved me and my entire life has been a lie, I-" She began sobbing so she couldn't finish what she was saying.

Lucius kissed her hair. "How about I explain everything and you just listen?" She nodded in agreement. "Okay, the first thing you should know is that I care about you very deeply. You have been nothing less than perfect to me," At that Narcissa's lips twitched into a smile for a brief second. Lucius continued and started stroking her hair. "I used to be very much in love with you. I was sure that you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I fell in love with you in our second year of school and was still madly in love with you until Draco was about four years old. When he was around two was when I first realized my feelings for Severus. We were only friends before that. I'm sure you've heard how it goes, we were talking, one thing lead to another and before I knew it... I did know that what I was doing was wrong, so wrong, but I began falling for him. I had an ongoing internal conflict for two years. I loved you both very much. Eventually my heart rested on Severus though," Narcissa closed her eyes to stop new tears from spilling over.

"I still loved you. Just not in the same way I used to," He glanced at the picture Narcissa had been holding earlier. It was now lying on the bed. "I felt terrible, always going behind your back. I hated it. But, as you know, keeping up a good reputation some times takes more than a little deceit. I shouldn't have. Not when it was you. I still can't believe I actually did all that to you. Any way, I didn't want to hurt you so I didn't tell you. I was only digging my own grave though. I love him Narcissa. I am so sorry. I love you to. Just..." He trailed off, not wanting to say what was in his head.

"Just him more," She finished for him.

"Yes," He admitted.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? I've been loyal, caring, honest. I've always been here for you. I have never hurt you. You could have trusted me with your secret. Then I wouldn't have had to find out this way."

"I know. You have been so outstanding. Even if I had chosen you over him I would never deserve you. No one will ever be good enough for you"

After a long silence Narcissa spoke again. This time her voice was steadier, tears finally stopped rolling down her cheeks. "So what now? You love him. You need me."

"I'm not going to make you stay Cissy."

"You don't think that getting a divorce with a respectable pure blooded witch for an affair you had with a half-blood wizard will wreck your reputation?"

"I'm not putting you through more pain, love. You've suffered enough."

"And I'll suffer more if news of this gets out. You and I know that the second a whisper of this gets out both of us will be ruined."

"You're right. The downfall of a Malfoy and a Black all in one. It'll make from page of everything. I'm so sorry."

"You can stop apologizing. Things are what they are. Neither of us are going to want this getting out. The best option now is for things to continue the way they were. The only difference is that you no longer have to pretend to love me," Although she was trying to keep her composure Lucius could see the agony behind her eyes. "I don't know what to tell Draco though," She continued. "It would be hypocritical for me to say we should hide it from him. But I don't want him to know."

"Ignorance is bliss."

"Yes. But there's nothing worse than the world you thought you knew falling in front of your eyes."

Lucius looked down knowing that she had just discovered that feeling because of him. "He'll hate me. He loves you so much. If he found out that I hurt you! He'd be devastated."

"He could never hate you. You're his father, and you've been a magnificent father to him. Like me, he'll be completely bewildered at first. But he'll get over it eventually."

"Will you?"

"In time."

Silence again.

"You should go tell Severus that things have worked out in your favour. I'm not about to ask for a divorce, bit I will also stop interfering in your relationship. He's free to come here when ever he wants. You don't have to be secretive any more. And I'll keep up the act. For all three of us."

Lucius could hear the pain in her voice when saying 'three' of them instead of two. "I'm not leaving your side until I see a smile on your lips. It's my fault you're so miserable."

"You'll be with me a while then."

"Then so be it."

"It's getting late. At least send him an owl then come to bed."

"Okay. I'll be right back my love."

"No need for that any more."

"For what?" Confused Lucius thought about what he said, then realized what habit had caused him to add to the end of his sentence. Instead of saying anything more he just left. Before he was completely out of the room he heard Narcissa's voice telling him to talk to Severus in person. He'd appreciate the comfort. This time Lucius listened. Once he was far enough out of the room so she wouldn't hear him he apparated just outside the Hogwarts grounds then hurriedly made his way back to the dungeons.

"Lucius! Severus' voice whipped through the room. "How did it go? Did you talk to her?"

"Yes."

After a moments pause Severus was expecting the worst. "And...?"

"And, she'll keep up the front. It'll remain a secret. She'll let us be together. The only thing we haven't sorted out yet is what we should say to Draco."

"Just like that?" Severus' voice was sceptical. "What's the catch?"

"No catch."

"This is Narcissa Black-Malfoy. She has been taught her entire life to never give anything with out getting something in return. She is manipulative, cunning and very cleaver. What does she want out of this?"

"You're the one who said that everything would work out perfectly and that she'd understand. There is nothing. She wants nothing in return. She hates it, but she's loyal as ever. She would never hurt me," Lucius' voice struck Severus as odd. It was completely emotionless and his eyes were empty.

"Are you going to be okay Lucius?"

"Me? Yes. I'm just thinking about her. She could have done so much better than me."

"You've been great to her. You made a mistake. Just because she's unhappy now doesn't mean she was upset her entire life. She's loved you and you've taken care of her. She'll be okay... right?"

"I don't know," Their eyes met and they gazed at each other for quite a while. Lucius realized how worried and upset he was making Severus so he quickly changed the direction of their conversation. "You have nothing to worry about love. We're okay. Sorry to upset you," He smiled. "This couldn't have worked out more perfectly. We knew that something was bound to happen sooner or later," He took Severus' hand in his. "I love you."

"You to," He took his lips in a brief but passionate kiss. At that moment Severus finally let go of all his concern. He saw things were going to be fine. Better than before. Sure, they would go through a rough patch for a while. Maybe even a few years, but after that there would be no more cheating.

Once the two men separated again Severus couldn't help but grin. He knew that it would take a while for Lucius to cheer up, and even longer for Narcissa, but they would. The two blonde's shared a very special love for each other. One that would never break, but would also never get in the way of the love that Lucius and himself shared. Perhaps one day Narcissa would even find a new man. It was hard to picture her with any one else, but not impossible. There are so many people who would give anything to win Narcissa's love. Best of all though, he knew that Lucius would finally have all this pressure off of him. He'd be happier than ever before. Their love that was always constricted could finally grow to the extreme passion that they were capable of, but afraid to get to. What did end up happening was even better than what he expected.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narcissa did move on. She fell head-over-heals for a muggle-born who never really understood the whole pure-blood thing. She found it refreshing to not have to constantly act like the perfect princess that was expected of her. After some time he got used to the whole situation of Lucius and Narcissa playing the part of a married couple. Granted it was very odd, the two living together, married, but not together, he stuck with her. The two were very much in love. After Narcissa had found love again was when herself and Lucius decided to finally tell Draco. At first, as Narcissa predicted, he was furious. He wouldn't talk to either of his parents, but he came around. Growing up pure-blood himself he could see where they were coming from. They never put as much pressure on him as they had on themselves and he knew that, and was proud of them for lasting so long. Severus spent almost all his spare time at the Malfoy Manor, either curled up in Lucius' arms, or talking to him as well as Narcissa and Laurent. Laurent was Narcissa half-blood boyfriend. The four of them actually got along very well. Draco eventually came to like Laurent. And forgave Severus for taking his father away from his mother.

One night Severus had his head rested on Lucius chest as they were both drifting off to sleep. "Lucius," Severus looked up so he could see Lucius' face.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Well I know it was a long time ago now. But for telling you to keep everything from Narcissa. It was my idea to keep it all secretive. And I'm sorry."

Lucius laughed lightly. "And why are you apologizing now? Look how everything worked out. Don't worry about a thing Sev."

"I know it's late. But I was thinking about it the other day."

"Well don't think about it again, love."

Severus smiled and leaned in for a kiss, which Lucius gladly gave. After a long and passionate kiss Severus lay back down on his chest. "I love you, Lucius."

"You to Severus. You've actually changed my life, and I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough."

"You already have. So don't think about it."

The two lovers held each other for hours, no words needed, to express their love to each other. What they had was beyond words, something special. Something very few are lucky enough to even get a glimpse of. Now that they were free there was no more lies, no more hatred, only love.

* * *

Please read and review! I haven't gotten many reviews lately and it's making me sad! T-T So I would really appreciate it! Love you all lots!

xxx

CossetteLune


End file.
